Stronger
by Helloooo It's me
Summary: Written for The Forbidden Relationship Competition on HPFC Forum.


**A/N - **For The Forbidden Relationship Competition on HPFC.

Section B Drabble.

Thanks to** Color My Soul Blue** for Betaing :P

**[~H~]**

**Stronger**

**[~H~]**

The familiar walls of the fourth floor corridor did little to comfort Ginny's anger as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

_The nerve of that man! _She silently seethed.

She couldn't help but wonder what Professor Snape could possibly give her a detention for next. Yawning in class? Or maybe blinking?

Dropping a stirring spoon was hardly reason for a detention!

As if he didn't already make her life miserable enough as she had been with him in detention the night before as well!

_He_ was the reason she was out so late. He was the one who had kept her until eleven. It was his fault if she got in trouble for breaking curfew, and she'd be damned before she served another detention with that git tonight. Everything was his fault.

Turning the corner the lights flickered once and then died. Footsteps sounded behind her.

Something told her that these were not the mere footsteps of a Perfect on duty either.

Breaking into a run she sprinted for the Gryffindor common room, only two corridors away.

The pounding of footsteps echoed down the corridor, whoever was chasing her was getting closer.

Beginning to panic she flew down the corridor tearing around the corner, desperate to reach safety.

Her mind flooded with reasons her pursuer could be following her. In some ways she had been expecting this. Anyone who associated themselves with Harry Potter was under constant watch.

As there were no green jets of lights flying past her head there was still reason to hope.

Her legs burned and her breaths were coming in short gasps, it was becoming very clear that she wouldn't reach the Gryffindor portrait in time.

She would have to fight.

With a flick of her wrist her wand slid into her hand, offering a false sense of comfort, she skidded to a stop and peeked back around the corner she had just passed. As long as it wasn't _him_ she could handle whoever it was.

Only the darkness was there to greet her. The thudding footsteps had stopped when she had stopped.

She wondered if it was only her over active imagination playing games with her.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Still something wasn't right, the darkness hung over her like a dangerous storm.

_Lumo…._She began to mutter the charm to light her wand.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her mid sentence; another one covering her mouth muffled her yelp of surprise.

Non-verbally she cast the fist spell that came to her mind.

_Batius Bogia!_

Freed she began to run, faster than ever before. Only stopping after she heard a very familiar voice grunt her name.

"Blaise?" She hissed. "Blaise, how could you sneak up on me like that! What were you thinking?! I thought I was being kidnapped!" she snapped, putting as much anger into the whisper as she could.

Her heart was still hammering wildly in her chest.

"Sorry Angel..." He managed to smirk. "Could you please remove your bat bogie hex? It's ruining my flawless completion."

Giggling she cast the counter-curse and for the first time that day, laid eyes on her favorite Slytherin.

"You scared me to death Blaise! Never. Do. That Again." she scolded poking him hard in his Quidditch-chiselled chest.

Something she _thoroughly_ enjoyed. He knew it too.

With a waggle of his eyebrows he brought his mouth closer to her ear, his lips barely skimming along her cheek.

"Mmm, feisty. However, I think I know of better and much more enjoyable method to channel that temper." His hands ghosted along the edge of her skirt.

Her stomach clenched in apprehension.

"Not _here,"_ she whispered quickly, glancing around, afraid of somebody seeing them.

"Usual place, usual time. Tonight."

"See you then, Angel." Like that he disappeared with no more than a wink.

Moving quickly towards the common room, now anxious for different reasons, she once again caught herself thinking about what life would be different if there was no war.

Would Harry still be here? Would she still be in love with him living happily ever after or would he have left anyway? And what about Blaise, would she have even met him?

If there was no war would she still be just another, red head, Weasley to walk the halls of Hogwarts? The girl who boys avoided at all costs because of her brothers? Just the younger sibling to Ron, the best friend to Harry Potter? Ex girlfriend to Harry Potter, The Choose One? The only female Weasley in seven generations? Would she even know herself if wasn't for the war?

But it was because of the war that she was no longer defined by any of those things.

She was Ginerva Molly Weasley, Order of Merlin 2nd Class, member of the Order of the Phoenix, double agent in Voldemort's ranks , Head of Dumbeldore's Army, secret lover of Blaise Serrupo Zabini, and currently studying for 6th Year exams.

**She was Ginny Weasley and she was stronger than she had ever been before.**

**[~H~]**


End file.
